custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Evuk
=Biography= Early Life Like all other Caaldurin, Evuk was created by the Great Beings and placed on Zypvera. He, as well as everyone else helped build Felrickar and moved on to other settlements around the island. Evuk also helped in the creation of Drynr, Ulkora and Gasnuu. Upon the Order of Mata Nui's arrival, like the other Caaldurin, Evuk welcomed the new visitors and he was one of the first to volunteer to help them get back to their home and soon became a member of the Order. Evuk worked for the Order of Mata Nui for many years, delivering packages or prisoners from base to base, usually from the Order of Mata Nui to Zypvera. He was a high-ranking member, well trusted by many of the other Order members. When transferring a prisoner named Tysion from a base on Destral to a base in Felrickar, he grew curious of the prisoner because unlike others he showed no resistance. He finally asked how and why he was captured, to Evuk's surprise; he seemed very open and told him everything. After a long discussion, Evuk was convinced the Order of Mata Nui and the Zypveran Government. He freed Tysion and decided to look into the points he had made about the Order. Upon his arrival at the base in Felrickar, he claimed that Tysion was becoming to much of a nuisance and he had killed him. The Order believed him and looked no further into it, proving one of Tysion's many points. Shortly after, Evuk had broken into one of the vaults and began looking through many important files and documents containing detailed information and records of the Order's past actions; again proving some of Tysion's many points. Very soon he was found out and apprehended on the accusation that he was a spy. Soon he had escaped to the city of Xehy in Karuga believing that the Order, the Government and all things related (almost everything) were corrupted. He remained in Xehy for quite sometime until the Order had sent assassination teams after him, although Evuk quickly took care of them. In retaliation, Evuk had broken into many of the Order's bases; stealing valuable information and breaking into an armoury, where a pair of wrist daggers and Rode Stone-infused protosteel armour. Later, using the information he stole Evuk located several high priority prisoners including Hoxuak, Alterinn and Daato and freed them. He also secretly hacked into the Order's communications. He used the communications to check up on the Order's actions and intervened on several of their missions and killing some of their members because he felt like it. He was quickly placed as a red-level threat, following this he became corrupt; the one thing he tried to avoid. He grew tired of playing with the Order, so he decided to annoy the Government instead. The Government were well informed of his actions against the Order and he knew little about them, so he devised a plan. He got himself captured by the Order, knowing they would take him to a Government prison. He escaped while being taken to his cell and had taken the whole prison by surprise, killing all of the guards before they could alert anyone without any hesitation. Knowing he was in such a high security prison, he stole all of the security information and locations of many important places. Much like with the Order, he slowly gathered more and more information about the Government by braking into vaults and stealing valuable information. Deciding to finally strike, he infiltrated the one of the Government's main headquarters in Ayeg and nearly single handedly took control of the entire building, before being overwhelmed by guards. He was captured and imprisoned for 10 years. During those years the Government and the Order of Mata Nui rebuilt themselves, cementing their influence further into the civilian communities. After the 10 years the Government finnaly decided it was time to execute Evuk. But as he was about to be collected for the execution, he was broken out by a being that later revealed themselves to be Tysion. Evuk asked why he had saved him, Tysion replied by saying that Evuk had freed him, and thanks to him; he was able to sneak into the remains of vaults and armouries gaining some information for himself, as well as upgrades. The two then parted ways. Evuk has decided to lay low for the time being as he prepares to assault the Order and Government once more. But as they have massively improved in all areas of security he has employed some unknown beings to somehow have themselves recruited into either the Order or a Government security team and give him as much information as he can, as well as that, he has also resorted to capturing members of the Government security team or an Order member and take the information from them by whatever means necessary and killing them afterwards; later sending their body as a warning. Evuk plans to use the information to finish off what he once started; annihilate the Order of Mata Nui and the Zypveran Government. ''The Chroros Nui Civil War 'Under construction.' The Great Storm 'Under construction.' Despair's Reign 'Under construction.' =Abilities and Traits= Personality Evuk is known for his cunning, cold and reckless personality. He is usually arrogant of others and ignores many commands given to him. Despite this, he is surprisingly modest and knows when he has lost an argument. Powers Being a Caaldurin, Evuk has a natural control and resistance to poison. He is also able to absorb the energies of objects and has a strong mental shield. Using his energy absorbing abilities, he acquired the power over psychokinesis; which allows him to: *Changing the shape of objects (this includes melting or bending metal) *Influencing events *Healing *Teleportation *Travelling through objects, like a wall *Changing an object into something else *Changing oneself into something else *Putting an energy field around oneself *Control of magnetism *Control of photons (light waves/particles) *Moving objects (move, lift, shake, vibrate, spin, bend, or break large and small objects) *Levitation and/or flying He has spent much time practising his control over psychokinesis and is considered a master at controlling it. Despite this title, he only uses his powers when he feels it is necessary. Evuk also does not need the use of his hands when using his psychokinetic abilities due to his practice. Mask and Tools Evuk bares the Kanohi Mahiki in the shape of a Pakari Nuva, allowing him to cast illusions and shapeshift into other beings. Like his powers of psychokinesis, Evuk only uses his mask power when he feels it is necessary. Evuk has sharp claws, from which he can inject poison that immobilizes the target. He also wields two very sharp but small retractable wrist daggers, which can also inject poison into an enemy. The poison from these blades, unlike Evuk's claws drain the opponent of their energy. They are designed for stabbing, not slicing, and being as sharp as they are; there is rarely a situation where they may become stuck. Evuk's stolen armour is a Rode Stone-infused protosteel which is very strong. The Rode Stone infusion gives him the abilities of a Rode bearer and noticeably strengthens his armour while adding almost no extra weight. Fighting Style Being a Caaldurin, Evuk is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and uses his his powers over poison and psychokinesis intelligently. He uses his weapons and powers smartly and unexpectedly, his strong mental shield makes it impossible to predict what he will do next. Stats =Trivia= *Despite his powerful psychokinetic abilities, Evuk prefers to achieve some goals without the use of his powers. *Evuk possesses a great knowledge of the many portals connecting Zypvera to Aqua Magna and other places. *Evuk probably possesses the greatest knowledge of the Order of Mata Nui than anyone outside of the Order's ranks. *Evuk's colour scheme was partially inspired by ToaJuine of YouTube's Neconights. Appearances *Evuk's Tale'' (Coming soon) *''The Chroros Nui Civil War'' (To be made) *''The Great Storm'' (To be made) *''Despair's Reign'' (Coming soon) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''The Shadows Coil'' (To be made) *''Dark Future'' (To be made)